That's The Truth
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: AU. Oneshot baseada na fanfiction da Mah Judd Weasley, Just My Luck. Sirius/Marlene


_**Oneshot **_**baseada na **_**Fiction**_** da Mah Judd Weasley, e apesar de essa não estar terminada, eu sei como ela vai acabar, por isso eu escrevi essa **_**oneshot**_**.**

**Ah, e acho legal você ler a **_**fiction**_** original (mesmo que incompleta)[.net/s/5766156/1/Just_my_luck], para pelo menos saber o **_**background**_**.**

* * *

><p>- Sirius? – eu o chamei com esperança de que ele ainda estivesse acordado. Depois de todos os eventos daquela noite (a despedida de James e Lily, nós os levando até o aeroporto, todo aquele emocional balançado por estarmos nos despedindo de nossos melhores amigos) seria pedir muito, mas mesmo assim tinha algo que eu estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber.<p>

-Hm? – ele murmurou ainda virado de lado na cama.

-Você se lembra do dia que voltamos a namorar? – perguntei com a voz baixa e um sorriso no rosto. Este fora, certamente, um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

-Aham. – ele respondeu se virando para mim com uma expressão de sono e confusão.

-Você disse que tinha planejado uma serenata, mas que Remus o convenceu de outra coisa. – comentei segurando uma risada. Ah, os bons tempos em que estávamos na escola. Eu sentia falta disso.

-Eu ainda acho que a serenata teria sido muito mais romântica. – Sirius disse se aproximando mais de mim. – Mas por que você se lembrou disso agora?

-É que eu queria saber que música era... – mordi o lábio. Sempre fui do tipo de pessoa que não se envergonhava por nada, praticamente uma cara-de-pau, mas quando o assunto era Sirius Orion Black a coisa já mudava de figura. Ele me fazia sentir como uma garotinha de escola apaixonada pela primeira vez; o jeito que ele me beijava era como se fosse o meu primeiro beijo... Enfim, ele sempre conseguia me surpreender e isso me irritava profundamente, pois eu não tinha noção do que aconteceria.

-Entendo. – ele respondeu se apoiando nos braços e sorrindo para mim. – Bom... Pode não ser uma música muito boa, sabe? – ele começou jogando o cabelo nos olhos de lado. Seria algum tipo de tradição dos Marotos terem o cabelo tão perfeitamente bagunçado (se bem que nenhum ganhava do de James) e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeitamente... Perfeito? – Afinal, fui eu quem a escreveu.

Eu já havia conhecido várias facetas de Sirius, mas nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, eu imaginaria que ele fosse escrever uma música.

-Sério? – perguntei confusa. – E por que você esperou tanto tempo para me contar?

-Ah, sei lá. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Acho que nunca surgiu a oportunidade.

-E por que você seguiu o conselho de Remus? – mas como eu estava curiosa naquela noite. Na verdade, eu sempre quis saber tudo aquilo, mas nunca pensei em perguntar, não sei por quê.

-Vamos concordar que uma serenata no meio da noite mostraria para todo mundo o que eu estava tentando fazer. – ele respondeu coçando a parte detrás da cabeça e sorrindo. – Ainda mais naquele silêncio que fazia em Hogwarts. – eu apenas tive que concordar. – E acho que Lily me odiaria para o resto da vida. – ele completou rindo ainda mais.

-Lily é uma boa amiga. – respondi sorrindo. – Mas realmente acho que ela nunca mais falaria conosco.

-Então acho que Remus fora bem feliz na sugestão. – ele disse por fim.

-Certo... Mas e a música? – insisti. Ele não ia me fazer esquecer disso tão facilmente.

Sirius respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama.

-Mas onde você está indo? – o olhei confusa e ele apenas levantou a mão pedindo para que eu esperasse no meu lugar.

-Espero que saiba que eu nunca mais vou repetir isso. – ele disse de dentro do armário. – Nunca mais, McKinnon! E se alguém ficar sabendo... – ele ameaçou saindo de lá com um violão na mão.

Ok, de onde saiu esse violão? Eu não me lembro dele na mudança.

Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado e respirou fundo.

-Não vou te vaiar. – respondi achando graça da tensão em que ele se encontrava.

Sirius piscou para mim e começou os primeiros acordes no violão.

Até que ele toca muito bem.

_I feel like I've been putting on trial with you._

_I know that something's wrong and I'm the one accused_

_When the veredicts in, it's us that's gonna lose._

_I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth._

'_Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case_

_So much love to save._

Ele puxou o ar profundamente e soltou a voz.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say_

_You're gonna me lonely_

_How could you treat me like that_

_When I gave my all to you_

'_Cause I haven't been messin' around_

_I would never go out_

_And do the things that you don't want me to do_

'_Cause I can tell you right now _

_That you will never find the evidence on me_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

Acho que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar no lado dele durante o tempo que ficamos separados; Também nunca parei para pensar que ele não faria nada para me magoar. Realmente me deixei levar pelo o que os outros me diziam.

_I need a lawyer j__ust to talk_

'_Cause they're tellin' you what to say_

_They wish they had what we have_

_And it's jealousy that's in the way_

'_Cause I can't sit 'round_

_And watch them build a case_

'_Cause there's no savin' us now_

_I'm just doing this to clear my name._

A cada palavra eu me sentia mais e mais culpada. Como pude deixar que os outros se intrometessem assim na minha vida? Por que eu não escutei Sirius pelo menos uma das vezes que ele tentou falar comigo? Ou então James. Ou Remus. Mas Marlene McKinnon é muito cabeça dura.

'_Cause I shouldn't have t__o plead my case_

_So much love to save_

_If you listen to the things that your friends say_

_You're gonna be lonely_

_How could you treat me like that_

_When I gave my all to you_

'_Cause I haven't been messin' around_

_And I would never go out_

_And do the things that you don't want me to do_

'_Cause I can tell you right now_

_That you will never find the evidence on me_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_That's the truth_

'_Cause I shouldn't have to prove my case_

_So much love to save_

_Save, save, save_

_If you listen to the things that your friends say_

_You're gonna be lonely_

_How could you treat me like that_

_When I gave my all to you_

'_Cause I haven't been messin' around_

_And I would never go out_

_And do the things that you don't want me to do_

'_Cause I can tell you right now_

_That you will never find the evidence on me_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_And that's the truth_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_That's the truth_

Ele terminou com o último acorde no violão e olhou para mim.

-Sei que não é tudo isso... – ele murmurou colocando o violão de lado.

-É claro que é. – descordei imediatamente. – A música é linda. A melodia é linda... E eu fui uma idiota por nunca ter pensado nisso tudo do seu ponto de vista.

-Boba? – ele me interrompeu. – Pode até ser, mas idiota nunca. – ele completou se me puxando contra seu peito.

-Não tem o menor motivo para você ser bonzinho comigo. – murmurei ainda me sentindo muito culpada.

Enquanto ele me escrevia uma música e tentava voltar comigo, eu me fazia de idiota e acreditava no que as más línguas diziam.

-Lene. – ele disse sério puxando a minha cabeça para cima pelo queixo. – Todos fizemos alguma coisa no passado da qual nos arrependemos. Eu por exemplo me arrependo profundamente de não ter tentado mais, de não ter te infernizado o suficiente até que você falasse comigo.

"Mas o que realmente importa agora é que nós estamos juntos novamente, e não vai haver nada, mas nada mesmo, que possa nos separar." Ele completou com um sorriso.

-Vai conseguir me agüentar até a morte, Black? – perguntei rindo. Eu não teria nenhum problema com isso. Nós dois... Juntos... Para o resto da vida. Isso soava perfeitamente bem para mim.

Sirius suspirou e se levantou da cama mais uma vez naquela noite.

-O que? – perguntei confusa, enquanto ele entrava mais uma vez no _closet_ e pegava alguma coisa no bolso da _jeans_ que ele havia usado naquele dia.

-Só para você saber, nada disso estava planejado, mas parece que é o momento perfeito... A música... E tudo mais. – Ele ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama e ergueu uma caixinha de veludo aberta com um anel dentro dela. Nesse momento eu já tinha entendido tudo e levei uma mão à boca. – Marlene McKinnon, você quer se casar comigo?

O que mais eu poderia responder a não ser me jogar em cima dele com o maior sorriso que eu já dei a minha vida inteira?

-É claro que eu quero, Sirius! – respondi e então ele me tomou em seus braços e me beijou apaixonadamente, como se fosse a primeira vez.

* * *

><p><em>Então, aqui está a minha oneshot SiriusMarlene para a minha melhor amiga Mah Judd Weasley. Apesar de a storyline ser dela, eu tenho permissão para escrever e postar na minha conta, ok?_

_Beijos._


End file.
